RWBY: Team KBLT - Part 1
by Cambosa
Summary: This is the first part in a, I don't how many, part series, for my OC RWBY Team. In this first part, a young boy named Kupari Ukkonan is taken to be trained as Huntsmen, by an old man in a desert plain. I would appreciate any advice you have to help me get better at writing after you read it. (For any of those who read Something More, it is postponed for right now)


Notes:

Three dots in the middle of paragraphs mean a scene change.

Kupari Ukkonan is pronounced - Coo-Pa-Ree Oak-Conan

Kuya is pronounced - Coo-Ya

KBLT is pronounced - Cobolt

For better idea of what an abatrox is: (Picture will be here soon)

One thing to keep in mind is this series takes place before RWBY, before Ruby and her team was born. This is around the time that Ozpin would still be young.

...

In the middle of the desert plane on the east side of Remnant, there was a small village called Fate. Fate was a nice, quiet place with a slightly large population. Like any village it had a market center, plenty of wells with clean water, and even a park for families to go to and enjoy their days. It wasn't as advanced as major cities like the City of Vale. Many of its people loved the simplicity of it. Even with their lack of technologies, the village people are still safe from the Grimm. Fate was surround by mountains that were so tall that only the Grimm that have the ability to fly could go over them, and there was only one narrow passageway to enter, and leave from. Also the village had it's only guard force, that protected the gate, and the sky in case of attack from the Grimm. It was in this village where a young boy's destiny of becoming a great hero began.

. . .

The sun was out, the day was hot, and the air was dry. An elderly man was walking through the streets of Fate. He had sweptback gray hair and his facial hair was in a ducktail style. He wore multiple layers of robes, topped by a cloak, all were shades of gray. As he was walking he felt something tugging on his cloak. He turned to see a small child wearing torn and ragged clothing. He had hair spikey copper hair, and cobalt blue eyes. He also had a headband with a cloud and lightning bolt with a line going down the middle. "You dropped this," He held up a small pouch.

The pouch was carrying the man's Lein coins. "Why thank you, young child," He tied the pouch back to his belt, and continued on his way. The boy followed by his side, looking up at him, with his arms behind his head. The man looked down at him as they walked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You're a huntsman aren't you?" He asked with excitement.

"How did you come to the conclusion?"

"Well I've never seen you around, and I've seen everyone who lives here. This means you're from past the mountains. The only people that come here are huntsman."

The man laughed calmly, "Well you're not too far off. I'm a retired huntsman, and I live a few hours outside the village in some other mountains."

"The Grimm don't attack you?"

"I keep a low profile and the Grimm don't notice I'm there."

"Wow... so what was like fighting monsters?"

The man noticed a fire in his eyes, "You seem to have an interest in being a huntsman."

"I want to be one so much!" He shouted.

"I see... What do your parents think of that?"

"I don't have any parents," he said looking to the ground.

The man stopped, "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah..."

"Who takes care of you?"

"Myself..."

"I see... What's your name?"

"I'm Kupari Ukkonan."

The man thought for a second then said, "Well, Kupari, what would you say to me training you to become a huntsman?"

Kupari's eyes lit up, "Really?!" The man nodded. Kupari jumped up, "Yes!" He shouted.

The man smiled and held out his hands, "I am Kayu Nikos." Kupari shook his hand with a large smile.

. . .

From there they left Fate, to Kayu's house in the mountains. After a long and treacherous walk, they came upon a large log cabin. "This is my house," Kayu said.

"Uh... Where did you get all the wood?" Kupari asked looking at the cabin confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're in the middle of the desert. There are no trees you could of cut down to make the cabin."

"I bought them all at the docks, and carried them here."

"The closest docks are at least 100 miles away! And you carried all those logs from there?!" Kupari shouted.

"Yes, yes. Now calm down. We don't want to wake our neighbors," He said walking to the cabin.

"Our neighbors? What do mea..." He stopped and realized that they were now in Grimm territory. He went silent and followed Kayu.

Once inside Kayu showed him around. "There's not much here. I have a several rooms, and a spare sleeping bag for you to use. There's no fire place, but wood for you to use in case you want to cook something. If you do want to start a fire, though, you must leave the house and find a safe place far away. That way no Grimm notice where we are."

"I thought the Grimm hated fire?"

"Yes but doesn't me they can't see the light from it. Once the fire goes out, they'll come to investigate," He walked over to a large crate and patted his hand on it. "This is where I keep my food and water canteens. Speaking of which." He opened the crate and pulled out several rolls of bread, apples, and two water canteens. He put them on a table in the middle of the room. "It was a long walk, we'll eat, hydrate our self's, then get some sleep. We'll start your training tomorrow."

Kupari sat down looking at the food, "Thank you," Back in Fate he could get food at a shelter for the homeless, but it was barely enough to survive on. This was like a feast to him.

As he started to eat, Kuya noticed that there were tears coming from his eyes, "What's wrong, Kup?"

He wiped away the tears and tried to hold back the rest, "It's... It's just no one has been so giving before. We just met today, and you've given me a place to sleep, and more food then I've eaten in one week."

Kuya smiled and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's alright child, I shall take care of you now, and one day you'll be able to fly on your own."

Kupari looked to him for a second. Then his face gave a humble smile, "Thank you so much."

. . .

The next morning Kupari was up bright and early, sitting at a table excited for the day's lessons. Kuya woke up a little while later. He had changed into a simple gray tee shirt, jeans and brown boots. "That doesn't look like a 'hunstmen' outfit," Kupari commented.

"It's not," He replied, "I told you I'm retired. This is my 'everyday' outfit. What I was in yesterday wasn't even my old outfit. I just wear it when I go out."

"Oh okay," He looked around the room, and saw a large double sided battle axe with a spike on top, mounted on the wall, "Was that your weapon?"

"Yeah, it's called Grimm's Bane. It's served me well."

Kup also noticed a picture with three people. A father, mother, and a little girl. "Who are they?"

"The man in the picture is my son, the woman is his wife, and my daughter-in-law, the little girl is my granddaughter. That picture is a few years old; she's actually about your age."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"When me and my wife we're young, we dreamed of living in the mountains together after retirement," He pulled out a folded up photo from his pocket and looked to it, "When she passed... I decided to fulfill our dream..."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't of brought it up..."

Kuya smiled and put the photo back, "Its fine! Besides, I visit them every so often. Now let's get started with training!" He led Kup outside.

They on a edge of the mountain, "So what's first?"

Kuya pointed off the edge, "Jump."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Every huntsman needs a good landing strategy. So you're going to practice by jumping off of here. Besides the drop isn't that high."

"There's no way I'm jumping off," Kup said crossing his arms.

Kuya signed, "Fine we'll come back to it," He walked past Kupari As he did he gave him a push, sending him off the edge.

Kupari screamed furiously, "You crazy old man!"

Kuya laughed, "These are going to be some interesting years."

. . .

9 Years Later

In the middle of the day, a young man raced through a canyon, followed by five average-sized beowolves. The man was Kupari. He was much taller now, and had a thin, but slightly muscular figure. His hair was till a copper brown and spikey. He wore his old headband, a copper brown long sleeve tee shirt, which was tucked into blue jeans, for foot wear he wore black boots. He also wore fingerless leather gloves that covered slightly past his wrists, and a leather belt. He had a holster with one strap going over his shoulder; the other went around his abdomen. The holster carried Kuya's old battle axe, Grimm's Bane.

Kup ran as he was chased by the beowolves. He kept breathing as he moved swiftly, and maneuvered past large rocks and other obstacles. Soon he was out of the canyon and in the large desert plain. Once out he stopped and let the beowolves catch up. Once they did they surrounded him. He smiled, "Thanks for following me out here. I hate fighting in close quarters," He reached for Grimm's Bane, and drew it. Once drawn he held it with two hands. From the edge of both blades, and the spike on top, a yellow light began to shine, and small electrical sparks came out, "Who's first?"

One the beowolves charged Kupari, he quickly gave a slash through the beasts abdomen, chopping it in half. Three of the remaining beowolves attacked. With no trouble he cut threw them. Then he turned to see the final one lunging at him. He blocked it's attack, a large surge of electricity went through the beowolf bringing it to the ground. "That's what you get for touch my Grimm's Bane. Anyone or thing that comes into contact with it, that I don't like, gets zapped." The monster rose back to its feet, and went in for another attack. Kup decapitated it with one quick counter.

He looked around to see if there were any left. Once he felt it was clear he put Grimm's Bane in its holster. "Good job," he heard.

He turned to see Kuya standing there, he bowed. "Thank you Kuya."

"But, that one got to close to hitting you. Be careful next."

"I understand, and I'll do so."

Kuya smiled, "Come on we must get ready to go."

"We're going to see Jade?!" He asked excitingly.

"Yes we are."

"Sweet!" He jumped.

"You've taken quite a fondness of her."

"She's a great fighter, and I love sparing with her."

Kuya chuckled, "You two are always together when we visit them. I'm starting to think you're doing more than 'sparing.'"

Kupari blushed then shouted, "What are you talking about old man?! We're sparing buddies and that's all!"

He laughed loudly, "Look at you! You're redder then the leaves in Forever Fall!"

"Shut up!"

"You love Jade!"

"No! For an old man you act like a little kid!"

After Kuya got his laugh, they started heading back to the cabin. Over the many years that they've been together, Kuya would take Kupari to visit his family. Jade was Kuya's granddaughter. When Kup and Jade met, they became quick friends. One of their past times, was sparing, with almost every match ending in a tie. Kuya would always tease Kup about her.

As they walked to the cabin Kuya suddenly stopped, "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"We're not alone."

After he said that a lizard-like creature came out. They had armor-plating on their heads, legs, and back, large teeth, sharp claws, and spikes on their tails. "An abatrox," Kuparia said as he pulled out Grimm's Bane.

"Be careful, their attacks don't do much damage, but they have a deadly venom."

"Got it." The abatrox attacked with its claws. He dodged, and slashed it in half. "That wasn't so bad." He turned to Kuya with a smile, but his smile quickly disappeared, "Look out!"

Kuya turned to see an abatrox standing on its hind legs, starring down at him. It swiped its claw at him, he moved away, but it still managed to get his upper arm. He fell to the ground. "Kuya!" Kupari shouted. The abatrox attacked Kupari, but failed, being cut down by him. Kup went to Kuya, "Are you alright?!"

There were three large cuts on his arm. "I don't think so," He held his hand up, "Help me up."

Kup pulled him up, "We need to go to Fate, and get a doctor to help."

"No, maybe if I was younger, and stronger, then that would work. Let's go to the cabin."

"What?! We got to try to get you help?!" Kup shouted.

Kuya smiled looking down, "Kup... It's too late... My time was bound to be close anyways. If I'm going to die though there's a few things I have to do first."

Kup tried to fight back the tears, "Alright... We'll go to the cabin." Kup put Kuya's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk to the cabin.

. . .

By the time they were in the cabin, the effects of the venom were already taking noticed. Kuya was wheezing, sweating, his skin became pale, and there was a darkness around his eyes. Once inside Kupari laid him on his bed. "Is there anything I can do to make it easier?"

"No... Just sit down." He coughed after talking. Kupari pulled over a chair and sat down. "I don't think... I have much time left. Right now my aura is holding off the venom, but I can't prevent it for to long."

"There has to be..."

"Quiet now... Let me say what I have to..."

Kupari nodded.

"You know that cave near here... The one I told you never to enter..."

"Yes."

"When I'm gone... Take my body in there, follow the path... In there you'll find where to bury me..."

"I understand..."

"Then I want you to make sure my family knows what happened... After that in the City of Vale, find a man named, Umber."

"Umber?"

"He is an old friend of mine, and the current head master at Beacon. An academy designed to train huntsmen. Take my Grimm's Bane, and go there... Find a team, and follow your dream to fight the Grimm..."

"How are you so calm?! How can you just accept this?!" Kup shouted while tears ran down his face.

Kuya laughed weakly, "I've had a good life... I've met many friends, I got married, had a son, watched my son grow and had a family, and I got to train you, and... I can be with her," He grabbed Kup's hand. "These past nine years were fun..."

The next few minutes were silent; all that Kupari heard was Kuya's heavy breathing. Then it became complete silence. He knew it was over, Kuya had passed. Kup, cried over his body...

. . .

After Kupari wept, he carried Kuya's body to the cave. Once there he went inside and followed the path. He came upon a room in the cave. It was empty and had a skylight with the light shining down in the center. In the center was an unmarked grave circled by rocks. He knew that was the place. He dug a grave for Kuya, and buried him. He surrounded the grave with rocks like how the other grave was.

He left the cave, and left for the closest docks to take a ship to Vale. As he walked he started to cry again, but this time he wiped away the tears, "No," He said in his head, "I can't cry anymore. It's not what Kuya would want. I'm going to go to Beacon and not make the final years he used to train me a waste... Goodbye old friend... I will never forget the kind things you've done for me, and waste the many lessons you've taught me. I will become a huntsman!"

End Of Part 1


End file.
